


Goldilocks

by LarryLoser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Crack, Lonely Louis, Louis is attached to his pet, M/M, Minor Character Death, Short One Shot, This Is So Bad I'm So Sorry, Veterinarian Harry, fish funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLoser/pseuds/LarryLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a little too in love with his goldfish </p>
<p>(or the one where Louis' goldfish is sick and he takes her to the vet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldilocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetbunstyles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbunstyles/gifts).



> I am so sorry for even trying to make this work. 
> 
> I don't know what I was thinking.
> 
> It's a good laugh, I suppose.
> 
> This is for sweetbunstyles who had the prompt: Harry is a cute veterinarian and Louis' pet is sick.
> 
> (Or, Louis' cat is just an excuse to see Harry, really)
> 
> I'm sorry I changed it to a goldfish....I felt like I had to.
> 
> Also, there is a major lack of characters. Niall shows up once... I tried.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this

Louis’ goldfish isn’t eating.

Goldilocks is three years old, which is a ripe and young age for a goldfish of her size and she’s always been the healthiest she could be. Louis’ never had a problem with her and he’s always been pleasantly surprised with how responsive his little fish is when he says hi to her or when he drops food into her tank. 

But, its been two days and the little nibbles of food that Louis has been giving her since she came home with him after a lucky day at the state fair are still floating at the top, growing mushy and even more unappetizing than they are when they’re hard nubs. 

Louis tries everything; cleaning the tank out, getting new food, getting Goldilocks a new mermaid statue, as if the first three weren’t good enough for her, but nothing seems to crack his little girl. He really only wants to see her eat one to know that she’s okay, but all she does is mope at the bottom of her tank, letting out little blub, blub, blub’s when Louis asks her how her day has been. 

In the end, it seems as though Louis is the one to crack and he makes an appointment at the vet down the road from his single apartment, and tells Goldilocks that everything is going to be okay, even though the baggy he has to put her in might seem a little scary. He drives to the appointment with the bag sitting in his lap, Goldilocks not bothering to swim in the cramped space as she blows bubbles, and Louis can’t help but feel bad when he looks into her eyes and sees nothing but sadness. Okay, yes, she’s only a fish and she probably has no idea where she is or what’s going on but Louis likes to believe that she has an imagination as vivid as a human’s. 

Being greeted with the smell of sterile cleaning supplies and kitty litter isn’t something that Louis necessarily likes but he tolerates it and signs himself in before waiting with the other animals who don’t seem to have anything wrong with them.

“Mr. Tomlinson?” A crooning voice calls and Louis skips up, careful not to jostle the bag in his hands too much, and follows the nurse into a holding room with chairs and a big table where he sets Goldilocks down. 

“Alright, Mr. Tomlinson, this is Goldilocks, I presume?” The woman asks and he nods solemnly while his fingers pets the plastic as if petting Goldilocks herself. 

“Yes. She’s not been feeling well, I think. I’ve been feeding her and all she does is look at the food and swim down to the bottom of the tank. She’s normally vivacious and fun but lately she’s not done much but stare at the wall and produce bubbles,” He explains with a sad expression. He can’t imagine how badly his pet is feeling at this moment in time and he wishes so greatly that something could be done to help. The nurse expresses her sympathy towards Louis before going over insurance information and basic things that the vet will more than likely need to know in order to prescribe whatever is going on with Louis’ poor fish. 

Louis waits in the room for a good fifteen minutes when there is a knock on the door and in walks the vet. 

In this moment, Louis feels as though he might have to visit his doctor because he is sure his heart has stopped beating and there is no way he’s ever going to get it started again. The vet is not the crotchety old woman he had seen on the website when he scheduled his appointment and he’s thankful to whatever God is looking down on him right now, letting all of this happen to him. The man is as tall as a building, at least, and has legs for days that are covered in skin tight khaki pants, which may or may not be professional enough for the job, but Louis doesn’t seem to mind since his eyes can’t seem to get off of them. The man’s also got this sheer white shirt under his lab coat and Louis swears if his eyes were squinted enough, he’d see four nipples and that’s no lie. 

“Hello, Mr. Tomlinson, and,” The man flips a crisp sheet of paper up on his clipboard that Louis so recklessly forgot to notice upon the man’s entrance, “Goldilocks,” He reads and then shoots a dazzling smile Louis’ way that makes him swoon on the inside while he’s sure his facade is more like a constipated expression as he holds in his ever so manly giggles. “I’m Harry Styles and I’m the new Veterinary Technician. I’m so sorry that Dr. Brown couldn’t be here today, but it seems as though her daughter has gone into labor,” Harry explains. Louis smiles and shrugs his shoulders because there is no reason to be sorry for any of this. He almost wishes he could thank Dr. Brown’s daughter for having such impeccable timing. “So, I see Ms. Goldilocks here hasn’t been feeling all too well?” He asks, bending at the knee to get a closer look at the fish that has been doing nothing but bubbling at the wall. 

“Sadly. She’s not been eating any of her food and I’ve done everything to try and get her to cooperate but, as you can see, my frivolous efforts have failed me,” Louis explains with a sad sort of smile as he watches Harry flash a little light into Goldilock’s eyes, causing them to dilate, as if Louis even knew they could do that. 

Harry does a few more weird things with different metal objects that don’t seem to do much considering Goldilocks is in a bag and she’s nothing more than a goldfish. He does, however, look up after a few more minutes as he leans on the cabinets and gives Louis a little smile that sends the message that everything is going to be okay. 

“Well, the good news here is that Goldilocks is as healthy as she can be. The whole not eating schtick that she’s doing is something that most goldfish do when they are, how do I put this lightly? She’s just a tad bit lonely and she’s trying to send the message by starving herself and denying herself the joy every goldfish deserves,” Harry says and Louis’ eyes widen. 

“You can’t be serious, yeah? She’s a fish not a child with a scheme to take over the world or something,” Louis laughs and looks around for cameras because he must be on Punk’d or something of the sorts because this is a downright laugh. 

“I’m as serious as a heart attack, Mr. Tomlinson. She needs a friend and the faster you get her one, the healthier she’ll get,” Harry replies with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. 

~

Louis gets a new fish and names him Boris. He’s colorful with a blue tail that swishes in the water when he swims and his fins are green when he swims in one direction and yellow when he swims the other. He’s a rather gorgeous fish and Louis likes him quite a bit so he hopes Goldilocks has the same feelings when he dumps the new beta fish into the tank. 

“Play nice, you two,” He says with a stern expression before going off to read his newest book.

~

Goldilocks is hiding under a rock archway in the tank when Louis goes to feed the fish in the morning. He taps on the tank to see if maybe she is only sleeping but she doesn’t stir from where she’s lazily pumping her tail and he begins to worry because she almost always wakes up from the sound of the tank being hit. 

“Goldi, what’s wrong?” He sighs, pressing his nose up against the glass like a small child. Boris is swimming around at the top of the tank, scarfing up the food that Goldilocks has yet to even look at and now Louis is beginning to worry once more. He’s sure that there is something going on that is much worse than his fish being lonely. 

One quick call is made, shoes are put on, and hair is combed before Louis is hauling the entire fish tank with him out to his car. He decides that it would be best if Dr. Brown sees everything that is around Goldilocks to make further decisions on what could be wrong. 

He hopes and prays that his fish is okay. 

~

The thing about Goldilocks is that she’s sort of the closest thing Louis has to a family. He’s twenty-seven with a stupid job at a grocery store because school was too much money for him to afford, even though he wishes that he could be a teacher somewhere. His mum, dad, and siblings don’t visit him nearly as much as he would like because they’re all doing things with their lives and, “Louis, we don’t see the point of visiting you anymore if all you do is mope around your apartment and talk to your fish as if it knows what you’re saying”. 

So, after winning Goldilocks at the fair, Louis’ become a little dependent on his fish and without her, he’s sure he’s not going to have anything else to live for. 

~  
“Well, look who’s back! And you’ve brought the whole house with you and everything!” Is the first thing Louis hears when the door is slammed open by an overly enthusiastic Dr. Styles. 

“Where is Dr. Brown?” Louis asks with a huff. He’s not sure he can deal with this man anymore despite how unbelievably attractive he is. Today, he’s got his hair pulled back into a tight bun and Louis’ never been so attracted to hair like that before in his life. 

“She’s taking on the role of a grandmother, it would seem. So, care to explain why you’ve brought Goldilocks back with her so wonderfully colored friend? I see you listened to me,” Harry asks and Louis jabs his finger at the tank as if it’s so blatantly obvious what’s wrong. 

“She’s not swimming and she’s not eating and she won’t make bubbles when I ask her questions, okay? I think she’s dying,” Louis says with a pathetic sniffle and Harry’s eyebrows crinkle up in a cute little way, but Louis chooses to ignore that thought in favor of looking at his fish. 

“She’s not dying, Mr. Tomlinson, don’t be ridiculous. Maybe she doesn’t like, um, what’s this one’s name?” Harry asks and Louis mutters out the name with his head down. 

“...You named this gorgeous fish, Boris? Like, that’s a proper old man’s name,” Harry snickers and Louis shoots him a glare and wonders just how qualified this man is for the job. 

“My grandfather’s name was Boris! I thought it was a nice homage,” Louis defended his new fish and his lip involuntarily jutted out and his arms crossed. 

With his hands up in surrender, Harry went to work doing shit knows what, trying to see what was wrong with Goldilocks. He did numerous tests and flashed light into her eyes once more. 

“I think you might need to wait this one out and give her more time. She doesn’t seem to have anything wrong and now that she’s got a friend who isn’t crazy, she should be just fine,” Harry concludes and Louis scowls. There is no way he’s coming back to this place. 

~

Louis is sick.

He’s sweating buckets and his face is a putrid green color that matches the way he feels. He’s not gotten out of bed once and he has no plans of doing so until the smell of warm, honey tea fills his senses and he’s sluggishly making his way out of his room to get a cup. 

When he enters his kitchen, he’s met with the back of a man who seems to be lacking proper clothing if his naked back has anything to say in the matter. And when he turns around, Louis lets out a shriek that he would normally be ashamed of, but now it seems almost perfect for the situation because Harry Styles is making tea in his kitchen without a shirt on and, yes, he does have four nipples. 

“What are you, why are you, how?” He stumbles over his words like a scared schoolgirl and Harry shoots him a dazzling smile that showcases a small dimple and hands Louis a cup of piping hot tea. 

“Lou, didn’t I tell you to stay in bed, you ole goon?” Harry says with a giggle and Louis has absolutely no idea what in heaven’s name is going on nor does he ever want to find out. “Get back into bed and I’ll bring you your medicine, sweet muffin,” He croons and Louis almost falls over right there. 

“Sweet muffin?!” He screeches and places his hands on his hips. “Who gave you the right?”

“You must be sicker than I thought you were, poor thing,” Harry murmurs and his hand went to lay in the crook of Louis’ neck. He has to admit, the feeling of Harry’s warm hand on his face is rather nice but he is still confused. “We need to get you better soon,” He whispers and the feeling of Harry’s hand is nothing compared to his lips. God, Louis is kissing this random doctor man in his kitchen! It’s crazy! His mouth slots against Harry’s and he feels his heart quicken as Harry rounds his arms around his tiny waist, hoisting him up against the counter top. 

“Fuck,” Louis whines, his hands splayed over Harry’s chest as he wraps his legs around Harry’s waist. It’s hot and steamy and something Louis is happy to get used to.

And then he is awake. 

He wakes up with a jolt, his forehead covered with a layer of sweat and his chest is rising and falling faster than the tide on a beach. 

He’s just had a dream, like, a real dream about kissing his goldfish’s vet and he isn’t the smallest bit ashamed. Until he looks down. 

The blanket was now a tent, being held up by his enlarged boner and he lets out a squeak of horror. For the first time in seven years, Louis has morning wood and he is quick to get into his cold shower so he doesn’t have to think about it anymore.

~

It seems as though from that moment on that Louis can’t quite seem to get Dr. Harry Styles out of his mind. He’s an infuriating bastard if Louis ever knew one. He acts like he knows everything about a goddamn goldish when it’s clear all he does is shine lights in the eyes of sick animals and call it a day. But there’s something about his finesse and the way he smiles with his teeth that are so white and his lips that are so soft looking that makes Louis squirm at night and wonder what it would really feel like to touch them. 

Louis makes no effort to act upon his childish feelings because he is much too good for this doctor man. 

~

Louis is at work, checking the prices on the sandwiches when someone taps him on the shoulder. He turns around and is faced with his bubbly friend, Niall, who is positively beaming. 

“Louis, you would not believe what’s just happened to me!” He all but squeals and Louis sets down his price gun to prepare himself for the barrage of Irish twang. 

“Oh, you must tell me then, Niall, go on,” He says with faux enthusiasm because he has seen Niall like this before and he knows what to expect. 

“Okay, okay, so you know how I’m doing the till at the front?” He asks and Louis nods his head to get the boy to move along so this story doesn’t last a whole lifetime. “Well, I’m checking out and I see these things come up on the belt. I see strawberries, chocolate, and this huge fucking bottle of wine and not the cheap shit that you give me when I come over. I’m talking, the real crisp white kind that your posh grandmother drinks on poker night. So, I go to ring it all up and the girl who is buying the stuff just starts crying like a goon. I nearly lost it but I saw it as a chance and gave her my number. Guess what happened next,” Niall says with a giggle that makes Louis want to gag all over the turkey and cheese. 

“Do tell me, Niall,” He drones and Niall’s eyes brighten. 

“She told me to come over tonight and help her eat everything she got! I’m getting laid!” He screams with joy and Louis has to cover the Irishman’s mouth to get him to shut up. 

“Alright, lover boy, you don’t have to tell the whole store that you’re getting laid. But good job on that. You used a sad girl who was probably getting over a breakup to get yourself a good night,” Louis laughs and pats Niall’s back. He knows just how to get Niall to calm down and go back to work without being a constant bother. 

He goes back to work, checking the sandwiches he will never buy while humming to the catchy pop music that is streaming through the crackling speakers above him. He sets out to start on the drinks when he feels another tap on his shoulder. 

“Look, Niall, I’m excited as shit that you’re having sex tonight but please, can we wait to talk about it when we’re not on the job?” Louis asks in annoyance and turns around with an eye roll. But he’s not met with Niall. No. He’s met with Dr. Harry Styles who is giving him a confused sort of smile that has his heart pounding embarrassingly in his chest. 

“Oh, I’m,” He stutters and places his price gun down before attempting to straighten out the mess he calls hair on top of his head. 

“Care to explain to me who Niall is and why he wants to tell you about his sex life?” Harry asks and Louis is one hundred percent sure his mind is exploding into little fractile in his head. There is no way this man can be real. Here he is, standing in this fluorescently lit store wearing leather pants. Leather fucking pants. With a tight white shirt that shows off his, yes, four nipples. Louis is positively sweating under his cotton uniform. 

“Niall, he’s just my friend. He always tells me about girls that he gets with. It’s nothing. What are you doing here?” Louis asks in a rush and he silently prays for a mess on aisle six so he can run out of there without making anymore of a fool out of himself.

Harry gives Louis a knowing smile and tells him how he needs to get food for his goldfish back home. Louis is about to die, he knows it. 

“You have a pet goldfish and you never bothered to tell me?” He asks and all but slaps the poor man on the chest for not revealing such riveting information. 

“You never asked,” Is what Harry replies with and Louis huffs. So maybe Harry knows more about goldfish than he thought because he has is own, but he’s done a pretty bang up job trying to help Goldilocks. 

“Okay, whatever, you watch your back, Styles,” Louis threatens and okay. When did threats ever become a thing for him?

~

He’s sitting on his couch, indulging himself in a well deserved bowl of ice cream because he has needs like any other single man with no one to love but himself and his pet goldfish, when he gets a call. He’s quick to answer it and when he hears the voice on the other line, his facade crumples down with a plume of smoke and his breathing ceases. 

“Mum,” He whispers, placing his bowl down on the table. Its been months since he’s gotten a call from anyone in his family and the pain he feels now is almost the same as it was before. 

“Lou, darling! I’m so happy I’ve caught you at a good time for once. I was beginning to think you were avoiding us! Why haven’t you come and visited?” She asks and Louis strains to keep himself seated on the couch, his knuckles turning white as he grips onto the sides. It’s not that he doesn’t want to visit his family. He loves them and he knows that they love him too, but the last time they were together, he felt like he was doing something wrong. His mum went on and on about how he needed to find someone to go steady with so he wouldn’t sit around talking to the walls but he couldn’t exactly tell his mum that no one was ever interested in him because he was weird. He couldn’t just tell her that he was better off with a damn fish than another person whom he could actually talk to. 

“Been busy with work and all that. I’m sorry, mum,” He apologizes. He wants to tell her that he misses her, all of them really, but he can’t. 

“Oh, don’t worry about it, poppet. We’ll see you soon, I’m sure. Call me when you’re free. We love you,” She croons into the phone in the way Louis is so used to hearing. 

He hangs up without saying he loves her in return.

~

Louis is back at the vet. 

The funny thing about this is that he keeps telling himself he won’t come back because he can’t stand Harry Styles but at the same time, he can’t stand being away from him either. 

Every night, he is met with a new dream that consists of the doctor man and it’s infuriating to wake up with a pulsating boner as if he’s still a boy in high school, questioning his sexuality. He wants it all to stop.

Louis has Goldilocks in a bag once again when he takes her into the room and he does not return a smile to Harry Styles when he gives him one in the room. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? Mr. Tomlinson is back once again,” Harry says with a smirk and Louis wants to smack it off and maybe also kiss it off at the same time. 

“Look, can we just cut to the chase here? And call me Louis. I’m sick of being called Mr. Tomlinson like I’m my grandfather,” Louis complains with his arms wrapped around Goldi in her bag. 

“You mean Boris?” Harry asks with a snicker that has Louis snarling on the inside. Stupid man-boy with gorgeous hair and dazzling teeth. Just stupid. 

“Yes, Boris. Now, if you don’t mind, can you tell me what’s wrong with Goldilocks?” He asks and holds the bag out for Harry to take. 

“It doesn’t seem like there’s anything wrong with her. Has she been doing anything weird lately that is concerning?” He asks when he’s done examining and that has Louis squirming in the plastic chair. 

So, maybe Louis decided to bring his perfectly fine goldfish to the vet just so he could see Harry again and admire his dimples and nipples and unbelievably long legs but he’s only human and it seemed like a good plan when he thought of it. 

“She’s been, um, not answering me when I ask her about stuff,” He answers with a cherry blush painting his cheeks. 

“She’s not responding to you? Has it ever occurred to you that she’s a, what do you call em, a goldfish?” Harry asks and Louis gapes at him.

“I know she’s a bloody goldfish, you wanker! But she’s a smart one!” Louis replies haughtily and yanks the bag right from Harry’s hands, jostling it up a bit. “But you wouldn’t know anything about smart goldfish though. I bet yours is as dumb as a brick!” He feels good about the insult, he does, but he doesn’t like the fallen look on Harry’s face when he processes it. 

“Yes, I’m sure she is. I’ll have your insurance cover this meeting. Please feel free to call us if you have any more problems with Goldilocks,” Harry dismisses himself from the room in a jiff, leaving Louis dumbfounded in the smallness to himself. 

~

Louis feels bad. 

He never meant to insult Harry, only his goldfish, but he supposes that if someone had made fun of his fish, he would have had the same reaction. 

He decides a week after the last vet visit to apologize but he really only has one way to do it.

To: ManchesterVet@MD.com  
From: BadBoyTommo@ManC.com

Dear Dr. Harry Styles,

I would like to start this off by saying thank you for how helpful you’ve been with Goldilocks. She seems well and without you, she’d probably have a lovely spot just for herself in my backyard. You know, if I had one of those. 

I’m very sorry for the way I acted the last time we spoke and I realize that what I said was out of place. Your fish is probably brilliant, much like yourself. 

I’m asking for your forgiveness if you will give it to me. 

I don’t mind you all that much

Louis Tomlinson

PS. Goldilocks says ‘blub’ which I think means hello

~

Louis never receives an email back from Harry Styles and the thought that Harry might still dislike him is eating away at him almost as much as the guilt he is feeling for not calling his mum back. 

He wants to make things right, somehow, and he doesn’t know what to do.

~

In one months time, Louis is on the phone, his hand clutching at the chord like it’s his lifeline. He feels numb throughout his body and he doesn’t know how he can breathing because he feels as though he’s forgotten how to do everything fundamental to his life. 

“Hello, this is Manchester Veterinary Clinic. This is Dr. Styles speaking,” The grumbly voice that Louis has been so desperate to hear answers. Only now he feels sick and he wants to cry. 

“It’s me, Louis,” He speaks, his voice wavering. His hands are shaking now as his body slides down the wall and his head falls back. 

“Louis. I, I meant to email you back. I did, I was just swamped with the job. I forgive you. It’s only a fish, yeah?” Harry asks and at the word fish, Louis’ dam cracks and he lets out a gut wrenching sob. Only a damn fish. “Louis?” He hears Harry ask but he can’t stop the pain from leaking out of him. 

“I… I woke up this morning and she was upside down. Harry! She was upside down! Fucking, stupid fucking Boris was just looking at her! She’s dead, Harry!” Louis cries pitifully and his head bangs against the wall in agony. “She means so much to me. She was the only one I could talk to about my mum and sisters without feeling like I was being judged. Do you know how hard it is for me to know that my mum and sisters miss me and the fact that I’m not doing anything to see them? Do you know how hard it is for me to talk to people about my feelings? I get so scared that I’m going to lose people all time so when I won Goldilocks, I knew I finally had something, someone, that I could talk to and not feel anything but relieved at the end of it all. But she’s gone! She’s fucking gone and I’ll I’ve got left is the empty picture frames on my walls and a fish named Boris that I only bought because you said it would help!” Louis feels his throat grow dry and he doesn’t know what else to say besides the fact that he misses his stupid fish more than he knows he should. 

“Louis, I am so sorry. I know how hard it is to lose a pet, a friend, but we all get through it with time. I know you can make it through this,” Harry says through the phone but it’s all lost words to Louis. He looks at Goldilocks in the bag he’s put her in. Her eyes are open, looking off into the nothingness and he feels the pain he’s been needing to feel for the longest time. 

~

There’s a knock on the door an hour later. 

Louis answers it with dried tears on his cheeks. 

“Oh, Louis,” Someone cooes sadly and he looks up just in time to see the arms of the person envelope him into a hug. It’s Harry. 

“How did you…?” He asks and Harry shuts the door with his foot, his arms rubbing and down Louis’ side and it’s surprisingly comforting. 

“I may or may not have read your information in our computers back at the office. I had no idea you were 5’6,” Harry says with a hesitant smile and Louis pouts like a child, ripping himself out of Harry’s arms. 

“I’m 5’9, you shit!” Louis defends himself with a foot stomp before his eyes find the bag again and he doesn’t really feel like having friendly banter anymore. 

Harry holds Louis’ hand as he goes over to the bag and kneels down so he can take a real good look at poor Goldilocks. 

“Come with me.”

~

Louis is looking down at the pebbles that are all sitting in a small circle. Harry was kind enough to set up a small grave outside the office where Goldilocks would lay and Louis was so appreciative, he cried all over again. 

“Here lies Goldilocks. She was a good fish. A strong fish. She would listen no matter what the conversation was about and never complained. She was the perfect fish and she will be missed,” Harry reads aloud from a paper before moving so Louis can speak. He keeps his mouth shut for a moment, takes a shuddery breath, and then shoves his hands into his pockets. 

“Goldilocks was like a friend. I remember when I got her and I was so convinced she was going to die in a day like most fish from fairs do but she didn’t. She was so lively. She would swim around and play games with my fingers and everything. She was there for me when I was lonely and I grew to find that her company was the best I could ever have. I… I loved my little fish,” Louis’ lip wobbles and he stops talking so he can hide his face in Harry’s chest. 

~

Harry stays with him that night. 

“Are you feeling okay, Louis?” Harry asks and Louis nods around his hundredth spoon of ice cream. He feels the sadness deep within his chest still but it’s been diluted and that’s all he could ever ask for. 

“I don’t know what okay means anymore. I think in time everything will be fine,” Louis answers and that’s that.

~

Around nine, Harry holds Louis’ phone out with a whisper that he should answer it. 

“Hello?” He asks timidly and he’s met with the gushing sound of his mum.

“Oh, darling, I heard about Goldilocks. I’m so sorry about your poor fish. I know how much she meant to you, dear,” He listens to his mum the whole night. He cries with her and laughs with her and listens. He tells her the truth, that he misses her and loves her and she cries all over again. He doesn’t even realize he’s holding Harry’s hand until the phone call is over.

~

6 months later

~

Louis feels a heavy weight on his thighs and lets out a mumbling moan from behind his hand. His forehead is covered in a layer of sweat and his hips buck involuntarily, eliciting a gagging noise from the end of the bed. 

“Fuck,” He whines when he lifts up the duvet and spots Harry’s head bobbing expertly where he lay. Harry’s tongue is giving tentative kitten licks to the head of Louis’ cock and he doesn’t even know how to form a coherent sentence in his mind because the feelings thrumming through his veins are fogging up his brain. 

“Yeah, Haz, so good,” He wheezes when he feels a heavy pressure form in his pelvis that he’s all too familiar with. Harry’s hand fondles at Louis’ balls while he takes Louis all the way to the deep part of his throat. The feeling is wet and warm and the sucking sound sends Louis over the edge. White ribbons of come shooting out and down Harry’s throat and the sound coming out of Louis’ mouth are something inhuman. 

“Fucking hell, Haz,” He gurgles and sits himself up on his elbows. “What was that for?” He asks and smiles widely at Harry’s flushed face. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Harry cooes and presses his lips softly against Louis. He smiled at the taste of over sugared tea and pulls Harry up into his arms. 

“Please don’t remind me that I’m getting older,” He giggles into the crook of Harry’s neck and they stay this way for the majority of the day.

~

Harry gives him his birthday present and he nearly faints. 

“I hope you like it,” Harry says with a hesitant smile. 

Louis walks up to his fish tank and shoves his face up to it like he’s a child and all but squeals as the fifteen baby goldfish swim around. He taps on the glass and laughs when they swim away in fear while Boris just stares in because he’s used to Louis’ shit by now.

“Harry! They’re so cute!” He smiles and jumps into Harry’s open arms. “And now I have an excuse to visit you at work!”

“Oh joy,” Harry replies with an eye roll but he smiles anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far without giving up. I would've honestly


End file.
